Bows for shooting arrows, for target shooting or hunting, are typically held in the shooting position by full extension of one arm generally straight, e.g. parallel to the ground, and drawing of the bow wire away from the bow by the other hand. The bow supporting arm, wrist and hand must be held very steady for accurate shooting, and oppose the force of the drawn wire. Larger size bows with high wire tension require substantial strength to keep stable while aiming and shooting. Additional stabilization which does not otherwise interfere with the bow, bow wire or arrow would be very helpful to improve shooting accuracy.